The Adventures of the Fez Gang in Terra Nova
by Emtheunicorn
Summary: After discovering dinosaurs on a spaceship, the Doctor decides to take said dinosaurs to a place 85 million years in the past where they can live peacefully. Little does he know, the Terra Novans are faced with a terrible situation. Will the Doctor be able to save Terra Nova? Who else will show up along the way and what will happen to the Doctor's gang? AU crossover.


So I decided that it was about time that I combined two of my great loves; _Terra Nova_ and _Doctor Who_. This is an AU fic where the Doctor travels to Terra Nova to drop off the dinosaurs from the episode _Dinosaurs on a Spaceship_. It is set post _Dinosaurs on a Spaceship/ TN finale._ I have changed a lot of canon events to suit this such as the dinosaurs being taken to Terra Nova and Tricey survives as does Wash. This fic turned out a lot crackier than I intended it to.

Now there are a few other important notes. The name Oswald has absolutely nothing to do with Oswin in this fic. I realised the connection after I had written this and by then the name had already stuck and so I couldn't change it.

There will a few pairings in this fic including Taylor/Wash (in later chapters) and Lucket as well as other ships. Apparently it is necessary for me to add some Lucket into all of my Terra Nova fics. I did try to not include any shippy Lucket moments but I think I can safely say that I failed that. Nevertheless, the story isn't just about Lucket and it is mainly about the Doctor and his adventures in Terra Nova.

The story was originally going to be called _The Adventures of The Doctor and His Gang ft Tricey in Terra Nova_ but that was too long so I had to change it to _The Adventures of the Fez Gang in Terra Nova_. Titles are a pain to come up with.

I would like to thank _gypsie rosalie_ for helping me to come up with the title/ coming up with brilliant and entertaining names for characters/ beating this fic for me. I take my hat off to you and sweep it majestically.

I'm estimating that this will end up being about 4 or 5 chapters long. I will try to get chapter two posted very soon. The story will feature some more characters from Terra Nova in later chapters and a few others from Doctor Who might just pop up too.

Okay that's all the important stuff out the way so now you can get onto reading the fic. I would love to hear your thoughts on this (even if it is to tell me that I am completely crazy).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Terra Nova or Doctor Who.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Angels in the Badlands**

Jake Darlington walked around the perimeter of the Phoenix Group's camp, keeping an eye out for any predators. They were heading out to the Badlands after being stranded in the past, hoping that the unknown area would bring a solution to their problems.

He held the flaming torch aloft, searching for any signs of danger and cursing the fact that their diminishing supplies meant that he was stuck with this primitive source of light. He squinted into the darkness, peering at what appeared to be a stone figure. The torch began to flicker even though there was no breeze, causing Jake to avert his eyes from this figure to look to the torch.

He glanced back to the figure for a moment. He could have sworn that it was closer than it was before, perhaps he could just see it better now which gave the impression that it was closer. The figure looked to be female. Jake took a step forwards, wondering if this was one of the mysteries of the Badlands.

Jake had barely advanced one step when the flickering increased dramatically before the flame died out, plunging the area around him into darkness. He didn't have time to think. He didn't have time to react. There was no time for any of that; it was all too quick.

The mystery of Private Jake Darlington was one that troubled the Phoenix Group and the Sixers for many weeks. Some said a nykoraptor got him, though many didn't buy that explanation, there would have been blood and a lot of it. Some believed that he had run off, though no one would do such a thing, it was suicide. But there was one thing that they knew for certain; Private Jake Darlington was never seen or heard from after that day.

* * *

The sun shone brightly down on Lucas Taylor as he sat on a rock, going over everything that he knew about the time fracture in his mind, trying to figure out if there was any way to get back to 2149. He was interrupted as a loud metallic whirring sound filled the air. He stood up, looking through the trees to see a big blue box which he was sure hadn't been there before.

He glanced around, wondering if he should call for back up. It was unheard of to find such a thing in the middle of the jungle. In the end his curiosity won out and he approached the blue box. He walked slowly towards it, seeing that it appeared to be an old police phone box.

"Hello!" came an enthusiastic voice from behind Lucas.

Lucas jumped and turned around, finding himself face to face with a man wearing a bow tie.

"Hello," the man repeated as he reached out to grasp Lucas's hand. "I'm the Doctor. Do you look after the dinosaurs here?" Lucas was quite taken aback by this man. His head was filled with questions, yet he found he was only able to voice one of them.

"How did you get here?" Lucas asked, bewildered by this strange man.

"In my TARDIS," The Doctor replied as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm just here to drop Tricey and the rest of my dinosaurs off."

"Tricey?" Lucas questioned, wishing that this strange man would stop babbling and explain himself.

"Yes Tricey, my triceratops," The Doctor continued. "Well not mine because the Ponds wouldn't let me keep her. I found her on a spaceship. There were _dinosaurs _on a _spaceship_. Then I saved the dinosaurs. Then Solomon's spaceship went boom and I put the dinosaurs in my TARDIS and travelled back in time here to bring them to their new home. Then I met you and here we are."

"Wait, you travelled through time?" asked Lucas, suddenly very interested. If this man had in fact travelled through time then perhaps there was a way to get back to 2149.

"Yes, I came in my TARDIS," the Doctor replied.

"So you came through a portal," Lucas clarified.

"No, I came in my TARDIS," replied the Doctor. "Weren't you paying attention to anything I said?"

"So this, this phone box, it travels through time," Lucas stated, trying to find out more about this blue box which could be the answer to his problem.

"Yes, it's my TARDIS," the Doctor answered, beginning to tire of all these questions. The smart ones always seemed to ask the most questions.

"Can I have a look at it?" Lucas asked, eager to find out more about it. Even if it couldn't help him with his revenge plans, he was eager to learn more about it. Time had always fascinated him and this blue box seemed to be the perfect thing to study.

"Alright," the Doctor agreed. "But be very careful with her. It's a Monday; she's very temperamental on Mondays."

Lucas walked over to the box, running his hand over the half open door before stepping inside. As he stepped into the TARDIS he was surprised to find that he was in a very large room. There was a large console in the centre of the room that was covered with all sorts of levers and buttons. There was a group of people behind the console, one of them, much to Lucas's surprise, who appeared to be an Egyptian queen.

"Yeah it's bigger on the inside," said a man who Lucas would later find out to be Rory.

"I was supposed to say that," the Doctor said, looking like a sulking child as he walked in behind Lucas. "Anyway, this is my gang. I have a gang now. These are the Ponds; Amy, Rory and Brian. Then this is Nefi and Riddell. Oh and Tricey is in the pool, she does love swimming. Anyhow this is my gang and who are you?" His demeanour had completely changed in a split second, making Lucas feel very uneasy.

"Lucas Taylor," Lucas began only to be cut off by a high pitched scream which sounded from outside the TARDIS. Lucas knew that voice. He hadn't heard it in months yet he knew it all the same. It should have made him sick to the stomach, yet he couldn't help the worry that pooled in his stomach as the scream sounded again. This time he could make out two distinct words.

"Help me."

"Bucket," Lucas breathed before jumping into action and running out the door. The Doctor was hot on his heels and the gang weren't too far behind.

This voice should have been the last thing that Lucas wanted to hear. Skye had shot and betrayed him. She was responsible for the failure of his plans, yet as much as he tried, he couldn't force himself to hate her. There was just something about her that made it impossible for him to hate her, something that made Lucas fear for Skye's life as he ran towards the sound of her voice.

As they entered the clearing where the noise was coming from, they spotted Skye and Josh who were huddled together in the middle of the clearing, surrounded by stone angel statues.

"Look at them, look at the angels," the Doctor ordered, panic evident in his voice.

"Lucas!" Skye called as she spotted them. "They can move, the statues can more and they took Hunter. We turned around and then he just disappeared." While she should have been fearful of Lucas, she had betrayed him and shot him, she found herself looking to him for help. It was almost like it was her natural instinct to turn to him.

The angels had formed a circle around Skye and Josh. Their arms were stretched out to complete the circuit, trapping the pair inside.

"Lucas, I can't get out," Skye called from where she was huddled in the centre of the circle, as far away from the angels as possible.

"It's alright," the Doctor replied. "The angels can't move while we're looking at them."

Slowly Skye stood, watching the angels warily as she walked towards them and ducked under their arms. Josh followed behind her and soon they were free from the angels. They both ran over to where the group stood, eager to put as much distance between themselves and these strange stone statues.

"What are they?" Skye asked, still quite scared after this encounter. She was used to dealing with Sixers and dinosaurs but statues that moved and made her friends disappear was a completely new concept to her.

"They are weeping angels," The Doctor replied gravely. "They can only move when no one is looking at them and they are not good news."

Suddenly the jungle floor began to rumble and moments later a stampede of dinosaurs thundered into the clearing. Tricey the triceratops was one of the leaders.

"Tricey," The Doctor chastitised. 'You're supposed to be in the TARDIS. Did she let you out? I told you she's temperamental on Mondays, but oh you should see her on a Saturday morning. "

"Doctor, look," Amy said, interrupting his ramblings about which days of the week the TARDIS liked better than others. The Doctor looked back to see the dinosaurs were running straight through the clearing and over the top of the angels who were unable to move due to the large number of eyes that were fixed on them. The angels were no match for the weight of the dinosaurs and were soon reduced to dust. The Doctor's face lit up in realisation.

"Well done, Tricey!" he called, though his words were drowned out by the stampeding dinosaurs. Plus, Tricey was long gone, taking advantage of her freedom.

The cry of another dinosaur came from back in the tree as the last of the dinosaurs thundered past, causing the group to all turn away from the clearing to look for what was causing this sound. It was at this moment that they all realised that no one was looking back at the angels, or piles of dust as they now were. They all slowly turned back towards the clearing to find that the piles of dust had begun to reform into angels. One of the angels was already half formed and the others weren't far behind, yet they had stilled, frozen in their half formed state.

"They can't reform while we're watching them," the Doctor observed.

The Dinosaur called out again. It was closer this time.

"Nyko," Skye murmured, easily able to recognise the call.

"There'll be more than one; they never hunt alone," Lucas added as he absentmindedly rubbed the scars on his neck.

"Oh yay! More dinosaur friends!" the Doctor exclaimed only to be met with several disapproving looks.

"Trust me," Lucas spoke. "Nykos are not friends."

"Right," replied the Doctor, sensing that Lucas was quite serious. "Now would probably be a good time to start running.

"Yeah, maybe," Amy replied sarcastically as they all took off running.

As Skye was running she felt someone reach for her hand. A quick glance to the right told her that it was Lucas. She didn't stop to question why he was holding her hand and just went with it. Fear and adrenaline were doing strange things to her brain.

All of a sudden Nefi and Amy who were leading the pack came to a stop, causing the others to stop behind them. Skye felt Lucas's hand leave hers, but was soon distracted by what was in front of them.

"Doctor," Amy called. "There's another one. There's another angel."

The Doctor immediately got out his sonic screwdriver and started pointing it at and around the angel. The cry of the nykoraptor sounded again from behind them, followed by several replies, lending a sense of urgency to the situation.

"Right, well this has been fun, but it's time to go," The Doctor said as he turned his screwdriver back towards the angel, hoping that it would do something useful, before he ran off after the others.

They ran for about ten minutes before they decided that it was safe to stop. The dinosaurs' cried had ceased and they had put a significant distance between themselves and the angels. The Doctor, who was now leading the pack, stopped suddenly, failing to tell those behind him which led to a pileup of people. Rory and Skye, who were at the back, barely had time to stop. Rory ran straight into Riddell and promptly fell to the ground. Skye was a little more fortunate and ran into Lucas, only to be caught by his arms before she hit the ground.

"Hello, Bucket," Lucas said softly as he helped Skye back to her feet. His arms remained around her, holding her close to him as he gazed down at her. Skye looked up to meet his eyes. They pair stood that way in silence for a moment before Lucas spoke again.

"You shot me," he accused, though there was no malice in his voice. "Twice."

"Oops," Skye replied, lost in his eyes. "Sorry."

"You're lucky I'm not angry at you, Bucket," Lucas answered. "I told you that the next time you betrayed me I wouldn't be so forgiving. But there is just something about you, Bucket, something..."

"Bucket is it?" the Doctor interrupted as he wormed his was in between the pair and wrapped his arms around their shoulders. "Great name."

"It's Skye," she replied, turning to frown at Lucas.

"Skye," contemplated the Doctor. "No, I prefer Bucket. Now who's your friend?"

"The Shannon boy," Lucas answered, his disdain obvious.

"Josh," Josh corrected, turning to glare at Lucas.

"Josh the Shannon Boy," the Doctor repeated. "Well it's not as good as Bucket but we can do something about that. "

"Alright well now that we've got that sorted do you think that we can do something about the angels?" Amy suggested, painfully aware of the last time that she had come in contact with these creatures.

"Yes right, angels," said the Doctor. "We need to get somewhere safe. We're not safe out in the open."

"The Sixers' camp is less than a klick away," Lucas supplied.

"Alright, come on gang," replied The Doctor before following Lucas towards their destination. "Wow, we really are a gang now. I've never had a gang this big before."

They all walked in silence apart from the Doctor who was chatting away to everyone, not that anyone was really paying attention to him.

"What about Alfred or Cornelius," The Doctor suggested, talking to Josh. Suddenly he paused and gasped as he experienced a sudden epiphany. "Oswald! Oswald is a great name. Can I call you Oswald?"

"My name's Josh," Josh replied, his tone suggesting that he didn't like this new name.

"I'm going to call you Oswald," The Doctor announced, completely ignoring Josh's words. "Come along Oswald."

"My name isn't Oswald," Josh retorted grumpily, causing Lucas to snicker which in turn led to Skye smacking his chest with the back of her hand, right on top of one of his bullet wounds. A short gasp came from his lips as he turned to frown at Skye. Her answering smirk told him that she knew exactly where she had hit him.

"Oops," she said with a small giggle.

"Not funny, Bucket," Lucas growled, attempting to hide his pain. Josh laughed, leading Lucas to turn his anger towards him with a snarky retort. "Shut up, Oswald."

"Everybody stop!" The Doctor yelled, flinging his arms out wide and stopping everyone in their tracks. "I have a gang now, a big gang; people get separated in big gangs. We need to use the buddy system!" The Doctor received eight blank looks before he elaborated further. "Everyone find a buddy. Nefi and Riddell you can be buddies. Ponds you can be together. Bucket you're with Lucas and Brian Pond you're with Oswald."

He paused long enough for Josh and Brian to remind him that they weren't actually called Oswald and Brian Pond before he continued.

"I've always wanted to use the buddy system. Everybody take your buddy's hand and stick together! Come on Oswald, Ponds and other gang members. Onwards!"

Lucas reached down to take Skye's hand only to find that she was glaring back at him and trying to pull her hand from his grasp.

"You heard the Doctor, Bucket. We have to hold hands and stick together," Lucas said as he brought his other arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest.

"Touch me again and I'll give you a third bullet," Skye warned with a fake smile before pulling out of his arms and marching on ahead.

"I see you've got a feisty one too," Riddell said to Lucas with a suggestive grin. "They're the best kind in my opinion." Lucas gave the man a questioning look before walking on ahead. They were nearing the Sixer's camp and Lucas knew that Mira would not appreciate the Doctor just waltzing in there.

It appeared that the Doctor was the non-appreciative one as he walked into the Sixer's camp and immediately dismissed it with the words 'well this wont' do'. Mira had been surprised by these new visitors but not as surprised as she had been when the Doctor commented that he was sure he had seen her before. But the Doctor was more concerned about the state of the camp and getting somewhere where they would be safe from the angels.

"We're too exposed here. We need wall and a roof and doors," he exclaimed as he walked around in a circle, listing all the things that were missing. "And doorframes, you always need doorframes. Doorframes never really get the appreciation they deserve. Without doorframes there would be no doors and without doors there would be no safe places. So we need doorframes."

"Why is it so urgent that we move?" questioned Mira, not happy that this man had just come in here and was now trying to boss her around.

"The weeping angels are here," he replied. "There will be more of them and we are much too exposed out here. They came through rips in the fabric of time and space and there will be more of them. There's always more. We can't stay here or they'll just pick us off one by one."

"Private Darlington," Lucas said as sudden realisation dawned on him. "He disappeared without a trace while on patrol."

"Sounds like the angels," the Doctor answered.

"So these angels are a real threat then," asked Mira. The Doctor nodded. Mira turned to Lucas to see if he believed this man. Lucas nodded too which reassured her.

"We can't stay out here," the Doctor repeated.

"There's only one place with proper buildings in this time stream," Mira spoke gravely as she turned to Lucas, sharing a look with him. "Terra Nova."

"Does it have doorframes?" The Doctor asked seriously. Mira nodded. "Alright we're going to Terra Nova then!"

"There are just a few small problems," Lucas replied. "One, my father will never let me in there unless I'm in a body bag. Two, he won't let any of the Sixers in there either and three, he'll probably shoot us on sight."

"Why would he do that?" the Doctor questioned curiously.

"He hates me and he thinks that I shot his lieutenant," Lucas answered, surprisingly calm considering that this was a subject that generally turned him into a ball of fury.

"You _did_ shoot his lieutenant," interrupted Skye.

"Yes but I didn't _kill_ her," countered Lucas. "Plus you shot me, twice."

"You people are so violent," The Doctor noted. "You should all be nonviolent like Oswald here. " He put his arm around the boy in question and turned to smile at them all.

"Actually Oswald hit me over the head with a tray and then tried to beat me up," Lucas announced, shattering the Doctor's perfect image of Oswald. The Doctor immediately turned to face Josh, taking his arm off him.

"Oswald, how could you? I'm very disappointed in you. Violence is never the answer" the Doctor chastitised.

"He was hitting on Skye and calling her his sister. It was creepy. Then he tried to kill me," Josh said, trying to defend himself. "And he wouldn't let go of Skye's hand."

"It's true," Skye agreed, standing up for her friend. "I didn't want him touching me."

"You certainly changed your tune later that night, Bucket," Lucas argued with a smirk. Skye turned to glare at him. He was certainly going to be in trouble later.

"See this is what I am talking about. Violence is never the answer, but love is," the Doctor responded, failing to notice that everyone else had fallen silent to observe the silent battle that was going on between Lucas and Skye as they stood with their eyes locked on one another. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife.

"Did I mention that he smashed my head against a rover and left me there unconscious?" Skye said, turning back to face the Doctor as she broke the silence.

"You shot me twice and then left me to die," Lucas responded.

"Lucas, you got up and disappeared. I didn't leave you," she retorted.

"And why do you think I disappeared?" replied Lucas and he turned back to face her.

"Because I would have put a third bullet in you if you hadn't," Skye answered. "Lucas you were hardly dying. "

"Hardly dying," Lucas repeated in disbelief. "Do you call this hardly dying?" Anger was evident in his voice as he grasped his shirt and pulled it over his head, showing her the two bullet wounds which were a sickly colour and had clearly not received the medical attention they needed.

"And just when I thought the sexual tension couldn't escalade any further..." Amy commented though it went unheard by Lucas and Skye who were too busy staring at each other, their eyes ablaze and their breathing heavy.

"Alright well if you two can just kiss and make up then we can all be on our way," the Doctor interrupted as he placed his hands on their shoulders, bringing them out of the little bubble of sexual tension that they seemed to be in.

"Right," Lucas replied as Skye stepped back from him. "We'll get to Terra Nova and figure out how to get in there sometime between now and when we get there. "

"That's it!" exclaimed the Doctor. "We'll just make it up as we go along. I'm a big fan of that method."


End file.
